Visual impairment is a debilitating, life-altering condition that is difficult to overcome. The complexity of vision as a sensation and the complex neural interactions between the eyes and brain make it challenging to construct artificial devices that aim to replace lost or impaired vision in visually impaired persons. In addition, for patients, learning to interpret information from sensory augmentation devices can prove to be a significant obstacle.